The Phantom's Daughter
by krostovikraven1
Summary: How would Erik react when his daughter finds out about his past... better yet, what if she already knew?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. this is my first fanfic for Tha Phantom. let me know if you liked it. **

**I got the inspiration from another story i read, from edka88, many amazing stories. **

**Enjoy.**

**The phantom's daughter**

Somewhere in one of the dancing parlors of the opera house, a young dancer prepared to leave. She liked to come here, sometimes at night, to dance to the sometimes dark tunes she loved so much. The place, although cold and solitary, reminded her of someone who once, long ago, felt the same way. This opera house was her home. Her mother often sang here, rehearsed in the most passionate of ways and she admired that. But most of all, she admired the tale that went with it. The legend. The famous phantom of the opera who was said to still be lurking around.

She smiled to herself at that thought while putting away the last remnants of her clothing in a canvas bag. She was tall, dark hair and light blue eyes with hits of grey, just like her father's, but her features were those of her mother's. so beautiful, there was no mistaking she was Chirtine Daae's daughter.

On her way out, in the grand foyer, were ancient statutes and paintings adorned all around to greet its patrons, a man approached her. He was well dressed with kind green eyes. He was waiting for her. Viscount Di Changi, one, if not the biggest patrons of this opera house, was admired and even considered one of the most sought out bachelors. He couldn't be much older than her mother so there was certain youthfulness in his features. He was handsome alright, but lacked something she couldn't put her finger on.

"Miss Daae, your performance tonight was to perfection. I bow to you in respect and admiration" he bowed before her and took her hand and brushed a soft kiss on the back of it.

"Monsieur Di Changi, what a surprise to find you here at this hour." she knew him from afar. Had made polite conversation before but there was always an awkward air every time he met her mother. Although his smile always gentle and even sweet, his eyes betrayed the fact that he was in much need to ask questions he didn't dare. He often looked at her but of course not in a romantic interest. No, his eyes were curious and just like now, he seemed to be searching for something.

"I'm afraid I must speak to you my dear. It is something of importance" his eyes were worried. His tone apologetic but that didn't stop him.

"Pertaining what?" she asked, her own curiosity taking over.

"About… who your father is"

She gave him a small smile and blinked a few times. That was indeed a curious way of asking her who her father was. She knew the rumors, she knew people talked behind her back. She knew her mother also heard the rumors but more than once had told her to not pay attention to them. That if she was ever curious, to ask her or her father instead of a stranger.

"Monsieur, I know who my father is and if you know as well, then I'm sure you realize that he wont be too pleased that I'm not home at this late hour… perhaps some other day, when is not so late, I'll be able to spare a few minutes"

"It must be soon dear, please"

"Raoul! How wonderful to see you. Why are you here this late" Said Christine approaching them from behind the staircase. Selene turned to her mother with a smile then back to the viscount and said "Tomorrow, before rehearsal. Come an hour early, I'll be here" Raoul smiled then walked to Christine and took her hand, placed a soft kiss on it with a small bow.

"Christine, as beautiful as always. I was complimenting your daughter in such a delightful performance tonight. She has not only your beautiful looks but your grace and passion while performing. I bow to you both."

"How kind of you Raoul, but I'm afraid we're late for dinner. Please excuse us"

"Forgive me, I do not wish to get you in trouble with your husband" He said the last two words with somewhat disgust. Christine's eyes saddened briefly before turning away. "Good night Raoul" and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders and walked away.

The next day, at the dancing parlor, in the corner of refreshments, Selene was sipping a glass of water when the Viscount knocked on the open door not wishing to startle the young girl.

"Mademoiselle, I'm so glad to see that you do heed my words."

"Monsieur, let me make something clear. I came is because I am curious to know what do you wish to tell me about my father. If it is the ever going question if my father is indeed the so called Phantom of the Opera House, then I'm sure you know the answer to that."

"my dear, I just want to make you aware the kind of man he is. You're old enough now to know the truth of the things he is capable of"

"Monsieur, don't you think your approach is absurd? don't you think I know who my father is. He is the loveliest man, sweet and caring with the two greatest passions in his life, my mother and his music. And as far as what he's capable of… let me tell you this. He's capable of consoling a child when hurt, of having nothing more that soft loving words no matter how much I tried his patience" Selene was loosing her temper, he could see that. Another of her father's traits.

She caught him looking into her face, her eyes seemed to be the hold of his interest.

"What are looking for Monsieur?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I see your mother's face, yet, your eyes…"

"Are my father's. perhaps that can put a damp on your questioning." she said not so polite anymore.

"My dear, what he's done in the past is…"

"Is in the past!…" she glared then signed, closed her eyes and whispered to herself "Father wont be pleased but…" she looked at the viscount straight in the eyes and said without any remorse, any restrain, any shame. "Monsieur, I am very aware of my father's sins. I know what he's capable of and before you ask… I have known for quite some time, so you see, your intents are futile. I am not my mother monsieur Raoul, I am not infatuated with the idea of the Phantom as you seem to think of my mother. I speak of my father, the one that has raised me, the one that more than once spent the night next to my bed waiting for me to get better when I'm sick, even if is just a mere cold. My father who when he didn't know how to console a crying child played his music and in doing so, composed one just for me, as he did with my mother"

"So you're saying that you condone his actions?" the viscount asked in astonishment.

"His actions, Monsieur, every single one of them, tell me the same thing. He wanted to prove a point. When he killed monsieur Bouquet he wanted to prove a point. When he caused the chandelier to shatter was also to prove a point. When he kidnapped my mother, he wanted to prove her a point… and you know what that is Monsieur?" she asked and waited for his answer that never came, so she continued. "The love and passion he felt for my mother, and that he still feels regardless of how long its been. So you see? Trying to denigrate his name, his whole being to me, his daughter, is the worse thing you could have ever done…" she said, anger sipping in her words.

"But dear child, your mother…"

"My mother will be disappointed when she finds out that you have tried to talk to me about my father, her husband , in a less than polite way. She will banned you from her friendship … so if you still value at least that, then I'll suggest you to never speak to me or my mother again. You know the rumors. The Phantom still lurks in this opera house, you wouldn't want to get caught in a dark corner when he's here, there is no telling if you would ever be found." her anger was such. The words escaped her without a second thought. She wanted to feel sorry for her mother's friend, but to be honest with herself, she wasn't in the least. She saw the man before her go pale and muffled a gasp, averted his eyes as if he remembered to look at his surroundings and with a small bow, left the parlor without another word.

The girl saw his retreat with amusement that she hid well. Indeed her father's reputation was a dangerous one, but the nerve the man had had to come forward and suggest her father was less than a gentleman, her own mother's Angel of music, had gotten to her last nerve. She signed and closed her eyes while pinching the bridge of her nose and the small spot between her delicate brows to lessen the tension there.

"Since when do you know" came baritone voice from the shadows behind her. _Definitely not pleased. _she thought to herself and turned around shyly. A six foot ten man, broad shoulders, strong arms and his hands, although soft and gentle with her, were capable of terrible things, yet his eyes, as piercing and severe as they could be, they held pain and shame.

"I'm sorry daddy" she said and lowered her eyes, not able to look into them anymore.

"You still have not answered my question Selene… when? Who told you?" his voice was angry but still soft.

"Remember the night I came running into your study, crying. Climbed on your lap and took your mask off? And then I held onto your neck until I fell sleep?" The phantom gasped at the realization of her words.

"How can I forget… if it wasn't because you were already crying when you came in, I would have thought you were afraid of what you saw…Selene, that was over ten years ago…who told you… who!?"

"There has always been rumors daddy. But I found old newspaper clippings and such. I was crying because of what I found out"

"You were disappointed" he said in a whisper and started to turn around but she caught his hand.

"Daddy, I wasn't crying because of what you did, but because I realized that no matter what you had done, you were my dad and if mom was as happy as she was because of you, with you, then I had no reason to listen to anything else but… I was afraid you would get mad, that's why I didn't tell you anything"

"Then why did you take my mask off?"

"To show you that I wasn't afraid of you" she said and slipped her arms around his waist. She liked to hug her father every chance she got. For her his hard muscles under his clothing made her feel safe.

He realized that ever since, she had made it a habit of kissing his deformed cheek and not the other one. Always promising a small kiss before putting his mask back on. Now he understood. He hugged her back and kissed the top pf her head.

"Why did you agree to speak to him?" her father asked after a few minutes of silence. She never let go when she answered. "I figured he wanted to get something off his chest. I know he was courting mom at some point…" she felt him stiffen but she held him tighter "I just wanted to cease his intent. I don't like anyone who tries to say my father is a bad man when I know him better" he thought for a moment, letting her words sink in. she felt him relax. She let go of him for a moment but instead of moving away, she reached with her hand and softly pulled his mask off to reveal the hideous half of his face that shamed him, but she seemed to not even notice "I love you so much daddy" she said after placing a soft kiss on his deformed cheek before putting his mask back on.

He realized how lucky he was to have not one, but two women in his life that didn't judge him, didn't care what he looked like or what he had done, but most of all, they loved him unconditionally and he loved them the same way.

He placed a finger under her chin and said "Must you spread that kind of rumors? That one was the cruelest yet."

"Sorry daddy but.. I couldn't help it" she smiled sheepishly and he laughed. _He actually laughed _she mused and hugged him once more. "I love your laugh daddy"

"And thanks to you I'm getting more wrinkles because of it now go, rehearsal starts soon" he said before kissing her forehead and disappeared into the shadows right before two other girls showed up thru the door.

Selene was smiling to herself when they saw her close to the refreshments in the corner "Hey Selene, don't finish them yet. We have to rehearse, Madam Giri wasn't too pleased the other night"

"I know, I know… but Its not my fault she cooks so delicious, besides, I didn't eat them alone" she said almost pouting at the accusation.

"Sure, the Phantom came and help you, right?" the other girl taunted.

"hmm!" was all Selene said before crossing her arms over her chest, then a sinister laugh resonated in the parlor. The other girls shrieked and left running and stumbled on Madam Giri, when she asked what was going on they said "We heard the Phantom's evil laugh" they were pale as a sheet of paper. She told them to stay put while she investigated. When she entered the parlor, found Selene, arms crossed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I swear Erick, I don't know which one is worse, your pranks or your daughter's"

"You have to admit it is funny" Said the phantom from the shadows.

"Not when it scares my girls"

"I'm sorry Madame Giri, but Selene is just too much"

"Daddy!" she said offended but notice her teacher almost smiled… almost.

"Now you two quit this instant or I'll be obliged to speak with Christine, have I made myself clear?" said the woman before exiting the room.

"I better go and warn your mother, Madame Giri will tell her anyway" there were a few seconds of silence then he said "You know Selene, from everything you told Raoul about, there is one thing you were mistaken"

"What is that?" she said curiously.

"My second passion is not my music… its you."

"But you love your music"

"I do, but it lost its place after you were born. I love you Selene"

"I love you too daddy"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. **

It was early evening and Christine was in the kitchen of their house preparing dinner. She turned to the small island to retrieve a knife and the cutting board and turned back to the counter where she had the ingredients of their meal. she was humming absentmindedly one of the songs of her latest opera.

She liked to use her cooking time to rehearse on her own as well as get into whichever character she was portraying. It was a way of meditating as well since neither her husband or daughter where around.

"A daughter…" she mused to herself. It had been such a surprise when she first learned she was pregnant. Specially for her husband who at that time was not expecting it.

She remembered it as clear as if it had been yesterday. He had been surprised out of his skin, leaving no color or expression behind. Paralyzed, was more appropriate. She had felt somewhat afraid that he would be displeased because once before, he had dismissed the idea of ever having kids of his own.

"_Already enough people despise me for what and who I am… I do not want or need my own offspring to feel the same"_ he had said in an impulsive moment. He had felt terrible, to say the least, and had apologized for his behavior, but she never brought up the subject again… that was until that moment, six months later.

There he was, petrified. Sitting next to her at the edge of their bed. She had tried cautiously to touch his hand, but as slowly as she was approaching, slowly he retrieved his. Got up and started to pace along the rug, wall to wall in front of her. Hands behind his back and his head bent. He stop to look at her still perplexed at some point. Blinked a few times and then kept pacing some more.

Christine was growing anxious. Not knowing whether he was upset, worried or worst of all, disappointed. After a few more minutes without a word she couldn't take it any longer and with the great hope her voice wouldn't shake, she spoke

"_Erik? … please… say something." _

Still nothing but he stopped on his tracks. His back to her. She sighed and looked away while she spoke with the softest of voices.

"_Erik, I know… you didn't want kids but… I want this baby…" _and closed her eyes. He gasped and turned her way the moment her tears run merciless and silent down her cheeks.

His heart sank the moment he realized her heart was breaking and with long strides reached her and kneeled in front of her. Grabbed her hands to kiss them and hug her waist, resting on her lap.

"_Christine forgive me, please forgive me… of course I want kids my love…"_

"_You do?"_ she asked after she had her sobs under control. "_But I thought you said…"_

"_I said I didn't want them to loathe me like everyone else. To see me like a monster like everyone else… that's my biggest fear" _he whispered with teary eyes looking up at her.

"_They wont." _she said soothingly.

"_How can you be so sure?"_

"_Because I know you, and you are sweet, gentle and loving, ready to do anything to protect them" _she said while she wiped away the runaway tear that escaped him.

"_How can you say that… I almost broke your heart…" _he said while closing his eyes and bowed his head. But she lifted his chin and made him look at her again.

"_Almost… but you didn't"_ she said while her hand rested on his cheek. He leaned his head on it then kissed the palm of her hand and with renewed hope he smiled at her and asked "_ So… I'm going to be a father?" _he asked with a playful spark in his eyes that made her blush while she nodded.

Suddenly he got up and pulled Christine up with him, lifted her in the air by her still tiny waist and made a full circle before he set her back down on the floor and kneeled once again in front of her and kissed her still flat stomach. Got up and kissed her cheek, her neck, her nose and settled on her lips. And in between each spot he didn't stop repeating "_Thank you… I love you… thank you…" _all the while she giggled and laughed along with him full of happiness.

The months that followed where always full of surprises thanks to her cravings that had varied from caramelized bananas at midnight to chocolate dipped oranges at six am.

And although always willing to comply with her every whim, Erik could not stop to wonder what on earth compelled a woman with child to have such appetite when otherwise would be appalled at the amount of weight she would put in… but never complained.

When their baby arrived, she was the happiest woman in the world while Erik felt scared beyond sanity to even approach the infant. A girl who they had agreed on naming Selene.

Slowly but surely, The Phantom of the Opera House, the one believed to be a psychopath and irrational being, was caving in to the goo's and gah's of an innocent, defenseless little human being that resembled so much to her mother and then, just as the first time she opened her eyes, he could see his own. Not believing even then that the miracle of fatherhood had knocked on his door.

Selene grew and started to walk and talk. He always kept a close watch and she seemed to be closer to him but he kept his distance, not wanting to risk his greatest fears to become true. That one day, even by accident, she would really see him and either cry, run away from him or even be afraid of him and never feel her soft little hands on his cheek ever again.

Then one day, only a few months after she turned six, Selene had come to him crying. He was trying to make out the words that slurred in between sobs when with a sudden move, she had taken off his mask while sitting on his lap and caught her father by surprise. He didn't move and she just looked into his eyes with her teary ones, kissed his deformed cheek repeatedly and hugged him. There they stood, he sitting on the stool in front of his piano and his daughter in his arms. After a while, her sobs had subsided and she had fallen asleep. Got up, careful not to wake her and took her to her bed, tucked her in and kissed her forehead and almost run away from her room.

Christine had found him back on his study, pacing like a madman, mumbling to himself. When she asked what had happened, he managed to tell her while pacing. She was sitting on one of the small sofas across from his desk when he stopped on his tracks to face his wife

"_What if she's afraid of me now?, what if the poor babe is now scarred for life with just one look to my face?…" _

He resumed pacing and the moment Christine attempted to reason with him, he answered his own question "_ no, that cannot be it. She was crying terribly, couldn't see me thru her tears… yes.. That's it… let us retire for the day my love… tomorrow will be a new day" _

And a new day it was with yet another surprise from their daughter. She had come early morning to their room, climbed in between them. Gave a kiss to her mother and when she turned to her father, who was covering his face with the sheets, pulled ever so slightly but he refused to move without a word. She tried again and again he refused.

"_Please daddy, I just want to give you a tiny kiss on your cheek" _she said while putting her little thumb and little index together to show a small space. Erik looked at his wife who with a solemn look, nodded her encouragement and with a deep sigh, he showed her his good side.

"_not that one daddy, the other one"_ she said with a giggle. He frowned but she wasn't bothered by it, instead, she placed her small hand on his chin and tried to pry his head the other way.

Christine could see the panic in his eyes but never lost his temper with his daughter, instead, she saw him sigh once more, close his eyes and comply with his daughter's request, clearly bracing himself for the worst but instead… Selene had placed butterfly kisses on his deformed side, smiled at him and said "_I love you daddy"_. and got off their bed and run back to her room giggling all the way.

…

…

Christine sighed at the memories, ever since that day, not a day has gone by without her daughter giving her father a tender kiss on his deformed cheek.

She kept chopping and slicing away while her mind was absent in her memories when suddenly, she heard a voice that startled her and she turned, knife in hand, to her visitor who happened to be no other than her husband. Leaned against the kitchen doorframe. He chuckled at her sight.

"Erik! I have told you repeatedly not to do that" Christine said with a hand on her heaving chest and the other one placing the knife back on the counter while her husband walked around the island with the grace of a wild feline approaching its pray, never leaving her eyes.

Erik got close enough without touching her, his chest barely touching hers while she felt his hot breath on her neck. Her back pressed against the edge of the counter while her hands rested on her sides. He slid his hands in between her arms and waist and pulled back slowly, knife in hand and placed it safely away and with a smile, he said

"We wouldn't want an accident now, would we?" he said in a sensuous tone while she watched him perplexed then before he would get any closer, she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What has happened?" she asked simply. He stop in front of her and arched an eyebrow.

"Nothing has happened love, why would you ask that?" he innocently.

"you're early"

"Cant I come home whenever I please before my child comes back so she doesn't witness how I ravish her mother right here in this kitchen?" he said while attempting to resume his approach.

"Erik? What has happened with Selene?"

"She's fine. In rehearsal as we speak"

"Then what are you not telling me?"

He made a soft growl, still not completely used to the fact that she knew him better than he thought. Erik liked that of course, but on moments like this, he wished it wasn't so.

"It's Raoul. He approached our daughter with the intent of … telling her about my past… of what I have done"

Christine paled at his words. "He wouldn't!" she whispered. Erik just shook his head once.

"He didn't have time…" she gasped at this while her eyes were wide open, all color left her.

"What did you do?" She asked, barely over a whisper. She covered her mouth the moment the words passed her lips. It was his turn to gasp. There was hurt in his eyes at her silent accusation.

"Erik, I'm sorry, I…"

"I did nothing, Selene however took care of him" he said in an emotionless tone she knew too well but when she heard her daughter's name, she stopped her attempt to apologize.

"What do you mean she took care of him"

"Nothing drastic, I can assure you. She stopped him mid sentence and basically told him that whatever he had to say was old news for her"

"What?…How?"

"I don't know how but Christine?… she knows… everything…. Down to the last detail"

At that moment they heard the front door open and close. "Mom, Dad?… I'm home!… I'll be in my room" Selene said from the corridor and run her way up the stairs.

"Selene?! We need to talk!" she heard her mother yell from the kitchen.

"Curses!, now I'm in trouble" she thought solemnly and headed down the stairs for what sure would be a reprimand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Hello everyone. this one is a very short chapter but full of love from me to the characters and among themselves.**_

_**Enjoy and please review.**_

Selene descended the stairs with dread. She knew this time, she had crossed the line, although not entirely sure why would be such a big deal if she was to find out eventually.

When she entered the kitchen, found her parents waiting for her. Her father, standing tall, arms behind his back next to her mother who had a calm but worried expression.

"I'll take it dad has told you what I've done"

Christine, wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing and approached her daughter and warmly embraced her. When she let go, she grabbed Selene's hands in hers and lead her to the chairs where they both sat down.

"How did you find out dear? Who told you?" there was concern in her mother's voice. Her father walked out silently.

"Even though the opera house its been my second home, there's always been people talking behind my back and when they thought I wasn't listening, they called me "The Phantom's daughter" in such a way that got me curious, and whether on purpose or not, I found newspaper clippings calling him a monster" Selene frown at her own words and got up paced around while she spoke, just like she's seen her father do.

"They called my dad a monster, mom, how was I not going to feel offended by that?"

"But so young. We didn't intent to keep it a secret forever, just… until you were old enough" Said Christine with her hands on her lap, watching her daughter walk back and forth.

"There's always been rumors mom"

"I know there are rumors still lingering around dear, but I have also told you, if you have any questions, to come to your father or myself for answers"

"I also went to the catacombs but got lost" she said softly and heard her mother gasp and get up. When Selene turned around. Her father was there as well, comforting her silently.

"How did you get out… what did you find?" her father spoke finally not being able to hide his concern.

"I stumbled on a room of mirror… it was harmless" she added when she saw the look of horror on her phantom's expression. "Madame Giri found me and took me to her quarters and told me how she met you dad. How people treated you when you were young and that got me upset. How dare they call you a monster when they treated you worse only because you looked different" she was upset now.

He flinch on her last words. Selene walked to him the moment she saw his pained expression and hugged him, removed his mask for a moment and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I know you must have been very mad at them when… all the incidents happened"

"That's not an excuse for what I…"

"Is not, but I understand your motives and that's all I need to know dad" she interrupted but he pushed her slowly away from him. He was frowning with his eyes closed.

"Dad…"

"Did you ever go back?" he asked in a whisper but got no answer. He opened his eyes, piercing right thru hers.

"Answer me Selene!" he almost yelled.

Again she didn't answer. He was more than upset, he was furious she could tell. For the first time in her life, she was at the receiving end of his temper that seem to rise with each passing minute.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU TOOK THE WRONG STEP?" again no answer.

"Erik…" Christine called to him but he ignore her never diverting his gaze from his daughter.

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED SELENE…" he yelled once more and swung his arm over the counter next to him, knocking a flower pot that smashed upon contact.

Dirt and ruined flowers scattered next to him. He was heaving with anger. He took a step forward and both, mother and daughter gasped. He looked from one to the other and turned around ready to storm out of the door but stopped and with great effort, opened the door carefully and got out without bothering to close it.

Selene let out the air in her lungs she didn't know she had been holding. Watching his retreating form. Cold tears run down her cheeks without her noticing and she was panting, still in shock. Never had she seen her father loose his temper that way with her.

Christine was also taken aback and with a hand pressed to her chest, approached her daughter who look paler by the minute.

"Sweetheart? Are you ok?" she said while she grabbed Selene's hands. They were cold and shaking as well as her own.

"I …I'm so…sorry … I …didn't mean to…" she said with difficulty in between breaths, her eyes glued in the direction her father had gone and she was somehow fighting back the tears. Selene made the attempt to move but her mother stopped her and hugged her tight.

"wh… why did he… nothing…happened… I … touched nothing…I swear…" Selene whispered in between sobs.

"Shhh… your father, he's just… worried darling. The catacombs are dangerous. He made sure of that. He made sure no one was able to find him" Christine made her daughter look at her and held her softly by the her shoulders.

"You don't realize… how dangerous… that place is. The room of mirrors… is a deadly trap. I don't know what we would have done… what he would have done if something was to happen to you in that place… I love you sweetheart and your father loves you to no end but you just made him realize how close we were to loose you … and that is an unbearable thought"

"Christine?… May I have a word please" said the Phantom from the door then turned back out. His voice was tense along with his entire frame.

Christine gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead and walked towards the door. Once outside, she found him sulking in the corner looking out the window. She approached him slowly and he saw her, he closed the distance and embraced her fiercely.

"One wrong step… one wrong turn … and we would have lost her Christine… by my own doing" he whispered in a shaky voice. Christine rubbed his back while she hugged him back, trying to sooth his guilt.

"All her life… even before she was born… I've feared she would be afraid of me because of my face… but now… Christine?… do you think she'll forgive me?" he whispered and looked into her eyes.

"She's ashamed for what she's done Erik… she didn't know" she said softly. Tears threatening to escape her.

"Forgive me my love… I lost my temper and scared both of you… I'm sorry… so sorry" he said and hugged her again. He could feel her body shaking still.

"Erik… you need to speak to her… she's afraid because she upset you so. Please…" she said while wiping away an errand tear on his cheek. He nodded and after giving her a chaste kiss on the lips, he walked towards the kitchen.

He stopped at the door and found his daughter cleaning up the remnants of the broken flower pot and although she wasn't crying anymore, he realized she had been. Not only her eyes were still red but her face had streaks of dirt where she had attempted to wipe her tears away.

When she noticed him on the door, she lowered her eyes and kept on her task. He walked silently and helped her with the last pieces and threw them in the trash. Then he took her hands and pulled her up and lead her to the nearby sink so she could wash her hands.

From a drawer, he retrieved a washcloth and after dipping it in the water, he clean her face with soft strokes. When he was done, he run his fingers over her cheek and when she opened her eyes and looked into his, she noticed his soft expression. The one she was accustomed to with no resemblance of the dangerous look he had before.

"Daddy… I…"

"Come with me… I want to show you something"

He grabbed her hand and lead her out of the kitchen towards the front door. Placed a cloak over her shoulders and went out the door.

Christine watched them go while she wrapped her arms around herself and sighed when the door closed. She knew where they were going, but she also knew her daughter would be safe as long as he was there to guide her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the delay guys. i run into a little writer's block. This chapter is short compared to the rest but i promise longer chapters later on. i want to make this story about 10 chapters long so there is more to expect. I hope you guys like it. Let me know.**

**Chapter 4.**

Two cloaked figures made their way through the empty backstreets of London . Amidst the evening fog and dull lamp lights that attempted to brighten the passerby's steps. One with a porcelain like face, almost covered by the oversized hood, rosebud lips and slim figure walking next to a towering cloaked man with a porcelain mask covering half his face who's demeanor was protectively aware of their surroundings and specially his companion.

They walked silently on the empty alleys with her eyes averting every which way in wonder and delight at her surroundings. It was like an antique village she had seen only in paintings around the opera house. They were old, dilapidated buildings with an air of much earlier times.

There was virtually no one out there except for them and as she looked around, something seemed oddly familiar and yet…strange all the same. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye for a moment then back ahead when she turned to look at him with curiosity and couldn't help but smile.

The aroma of roses caught her attention as she was very familiar with the sultry flower for her father dotted her mother with roses every chance he got in a romantic gesture. She walked across the cobblestone street and in the dim light, found a luscious rose garden that overflowed the fence. And each sultry flower, seemed jeweled with tiny rain drops that sparkled dreamily in the light.

Selene gasped at the delicate sight and very carefully, cupped one of the roses with her hands to smelled it closely. Yes, this was definitely the same aroma of the roses at home. After a moment, her father walked a few steps pass her and somewhere behind the rose bushes found the latch and open a small portion of the fence and motioned for her to go in.

There was a narrow path that led to a window surrounded by ivies and flowers that barely let the dim light from inside show. Her father knocked on the door softly and after rustling noises and stomps of what only a walking cane would make, the door opened and a short, silver haired old woman greeted them with a smile so pure that made her face wrinkle even more. She was missing a few teeth but her eyes were as youthful as her own. Green that sparkled at the sight of her visitors.

Selene removed the hood off her head the moment the old woman motioned for her to come in and her father did the same the moment the door was closed. She was surprised at her father's gesture for he never showed himself to anyone and saw him bent in a bow and took the wrinkled hand of their host and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"Lady Ainslie… do you remember my daughter, Selene." he said while Selene approached and curtsied with a smiled.

"How do you do Lady Ainslie?"

"Wonderful dear… you are just as beautiful as your mother… and you my dear boy, are early… I am yet to finish a few details."

"We're not here to rush you my dear Lady, I merely wished for Selene to meet you…" then he looked passed the old woman towards the chimney and noticed the wood basket almost empty. "let me get you more wood, I'll be right back" and pulled the hood over his features once more and got out into the garden.

"Come closer to the fire dear, it is a chilly evening" the old woman took Selene's hand and with a slow step, led the young girl to a chair in front of the fire next to hers then walked over to a small table and retrieved a small plate with baked cookies and brought them to the girl, then sat down with some difficulty on her own chair. After she settled, the old woman smiled once more.

Selene's curiosity was at its peak, yet good manners prevented her from bursting questions left and right. Instead, she tasted the cookies which after the first bite, filled her with delight. "Lady Ainslie, these cookies are just wonderful"

"Thank you dear, those are your father's favorites. But I know that's not the only thing on your mind. I know you're curious about how I know your father."

"I am indeed. You said… these cookies are his favorites. Does he come often?"

"As often as he can on his way to the opera house and back home. He helps me around sometimes and these old bones …" she said lifting a hand with an exaggerated shake that caused Selene to giggle "Are not as strong as they used to be… but if it wasn't for him, I would probably be gone by now for he saved my life one cold winter night…"

Selene's eyes went wide at her words but then her father opened the door carrying a stack of wood wrapped in cloth to keep it dry from the moisture of the evening and from soiling his suit, walked in long strides towards the basket next to the chimney and dumped the loot.

"Thanks Erik, that would do just nicely… here, take a cookie dear" she said motioning to the plate that Selene was holding. He walked over to his daughter and took two cookies and ate.

"Tell me dear, are you on your way to your playground?" with stark surprise, Erik tried to speak the same moment he was trying to swallow fast but it only caused him to cough a few times instead.

"My dear lady, I would prefer for you not to give Selene any more ideas like that" he said when the coughing had subsided.

"Ah, I'll take it you have already been there dear?" she asked the young girl who shyly nodded after a quick glance towards her father. "And without daddy's permission I see… naughty girl" the old woman said with a smile.

"N…no , it wasn't like that.. I was just… curious"

"Oh, don't worry dear, if I knew my father was the famous Phantom of the Opera, I would have done the same…" then she leaned conspicuously forward and said "If I wasn't this old, I would go all the same"

Selene giggled once more and Erik crossed his arms over his chest and cleared his throat sternly. "Time to go Selene…"

"But daddy…"

"No excuses, its late. Lady Ainslie needs her rest and we have intruded long enough… come, I am yet to show you something else"

Without further discussion the girl curtsied and thanked the old woman for her hospitality and Erik placed one more kiss on her wrinkled hand and left.

They walked in silence for some time as her surroundings seemed more familiar by the minute.

"Daddy?… why have you never told me about Lady Ainslie? She's lovely"

"You met her before, when you were a small girl. But as your mother's career took off, there was no one to bring you over anymore, so we stopped. I come, however every chance I got"

"She said you saved her life one winter… is that how you met her?"

"Oh no, it had been just before winter. When your mother was just a few years older than what you are now. I found the garden with the roses and thought she might like them so I stole one."

"You did?" she said with obvious surprise.

"I'm afraid I did… but I came back the next day to pay for it. You see, Lady Ainslie used to sell her roses on the streets of London, many years ago. But that winter, she had an accident and no one had seen her for days, so I came by one night after it had snowed, and found her door open, the inside was as cold as outside and she was laying on the floor. I helped her for a couple of days, light a fire to warm her house and fetched the food and medicine she needed. Madame Giri helped as well."

"Does she not have any family?"

"No, her family had deserted her long before. She was back then, the only one who understood me for my own family abandoned me as well when I was a small boy"

"Oh daddy"

"Don't worry my darling. I have my own family now. I couldn't have asked for a better one" he said and stopped and kissed her forehead. When she looked up at him, she step closer, removed his mask for a moment and kissed his cheek and after putting it back in place, she smiled.

"We're here" he said and motioned towards a tunnel behind a rock an a thick bush.

"Daddy…" she whispered "Is this what I think it is?"

"shhh… now watch your step… I'll show you the right way to go around the catacombs"

With a spark of excitement in her eyes, she smiled and walked next to him while the Phantom hoped he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life.

As they entered the tunnel however, a shadow followed them not too far behind. As silent as the Phantom could be, the figure entered the tunnel soon after and before he disappeared, a blade shone with the light of a far away lamp.


	5. Chapter 5

_**sorry for the delay guys, but here is chapter 5. is short but i hope you like it. thank you all who had reviewed and a special thank you for your encouraging words. **_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The tunnel was dark for the most part. Light from the lamps outside reflected on the water below them giving the passage way a ghostly look. The water dripping somewhere, echoed around them alongside their footsteps providing the chilly feeling of their hollow surroundings. But something was off, something was…

"Selene! Get down!" the phantom yelled as he pushed his daughter ahead and avoided with great ability the swing of a hand and the swish of a knife cutting thru thin air. Selene yelped at the sudden push and winded behind a pillar.

The intruder tried to attack again but was received with a punch in the stomach and another punch on the jaw making him drop the knife and its clinking sound was muffled by the grunts and sounds of punches back and forth until with a kick on the stomach, the phantom was able to push the intruder against a wall by the throat. Murderous eyes and a grip of steel held his attacker tightly who until then realized who he had tried to mug.

He had seen them from afar, stop at the entrance of the tunnel and noticed their clothing and thought that perhaps he could get something of value from them, but now, what little light glistened thru the soft current, gave away the pale ivory mask on the right side of the face. Sadly, the intruder realized that all those rumors and tales of the phantom still walking thru this tunnels were true and his eyes went wide open at the realization.

The phantom was more than furious. Not sure if with his attacker or because he had put Selene in danger. It was risky he knew, but never expected to be attacked point blank.

"What do you want?" he asked with a menacing growl to the now pale man who started to choke on his grip. "How dare enter my domain!" that's when another voice echoed from the direction of the entrance to the tunnel..

"Hold it right there sir!" said a young man. Erik turned slowly to his right, over his shoulder to look at the new comer, but soon noticed it had a uniform. A gendarme no less, but young and his voice had a slight tremble in it. Probably one of his firsts captures.

"Please, release the gentleman slowly and step aside" the young man tried to sound more confident but again, his lack of experience was shown for no police officer would ever say "please" in a situation like this. Erik also noticed the gun and the trembling hand that held it and sadly thought that the gun might go off, not because he's holding someone captive but because the young man was more nervous than he cared to admit.

With a last squeeze on the man's throat, the phantom released his attacker who fell with a thud to the ground as the young man approach him slowly to inspect that the man was not dead, but sighed in relief when the man on the ground started to cough and for a moment lowered his gun. "Your companion sir, is she alright?"

"What?… how do you know about her?"

"I was patrolling my area across the street when I saw you walking by, then I also saw this man follow right behind." the young man stood up by then and the towering man in front of him was in a sour mood. But then, something made him look closely, and from the shadows that were cast over Erik's face, the white silhouette of the mask came into view and softly gasped as he stepped backwards, trying to get the gun out of its confines. But a sweet voice got his attention and looked towards the young woman who was now coming out of her hiding place. She was almost as tall as him, petite, soft spoken and when she walked, she seemed to float in such gracefulness that he had become spellbound.

Selene saw the young man and by the look of him, not only he was handsome but very, very afraid of her father who now glaring at the young man. Then from one to the other he observed and deep down, he didn't like what he saw.

"Please monsieur, my father was attacked severely, wouldn't you spare him to me so I may take care of his injuries?" the young man was so distracted by the beauty in front of him that didn't noticed the glare the phantom sent his way or when he silently stepped into the shadows and disappeared.

" But mademoiselle… I hear he's quite dangerous" he whispered a bit too close for her father's comfort who was watching them close enough to hear their conversation. She was glad the lighting was dim enough to hide her blushing but smiled again.

"Regardless of what you have heard monsieur, I can assure you is not as bad…" but she was interrupted by a grunt and the intruder they had forgotten about was once more on the ground at their feet, the young man had moved in front of Selene to protect her from whatever was coming next and her father stood in front of them, glaring at the now unconscious man on the ground and then at the young man who, for some unknown reason to him, was holding his daughter by the waist. The young man let go of her as soon as he noticed the phantom's death glare.

Selene was too shocked to notice and just kept her eyes trained on the fallen man with a hand on her chest, then looked with worry at her father who then winced when he realized what she must be thinking and said in a low voice. "He'll live… now, if you two are done… talking… young man, I would suggest you to do your job and take this man into custody so my daughter and I may go on our way" then very menacingly approached the young man who, even though stood his ground, it was more than obvious he was petrified of his presence, and looked him dead in the eyes "And regardless of what she told you, if you touch my daughter again, I will make sure that all of those rumors become your living nightmares"

Selene, oblivious of his father's threats to the now pale young man, came behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "Monsieur, how brave of you. Thank you" And although rooted in fear for what her father had just said, once he saw her up close, all fear left him for a split second and smiled at her words. Bowed respectfully and said "James Trescott miss, it was a pleasure"

"Selene Mulheim" she said with a smile and curtsied. And of this exchange, the Phantom was shocked. Never he imagine a day like this would ever arrive, let alone so soon… and with a gendarme no less. One of the men that had been after him for so long. Of course he was younger than the rumors, but one could never be too careful, specially when trying to remain a mystery and away from public as much as possible, just as he had been doing his entire life… but his daughter…

"Selene!" he called out sternly.

"Please Mr. Trescott, not a word about my father" she pleaded in a whisper, the young man heard the concern in her voice and had no choice but to comply "As you wish Miss Mulheim"

"Selene!" her father called out again in that tone she had recently heard.

"Oh dear, I must go Mr. Trescott. Thank you again" she said and quickly walked away towards her father who glared at the young man once more then turned and trail behind his daughter who headed back out on the street.

"Your welcome.. Selene" whispered the young man before turning to the unconscious man without realizing that his words had been loud enough for her father to hear but before he turned towards the young man again, she came closer and took his hand and pulled him out with pleading eyes.

They walked in silence most of the way home. They took another route just to be safe of other law enforcement men, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally he spoke, he was rather curious at her behavior. Never had she acted so in front of another young man.

"Selene?… why…"

"Daddy, before you ask anything I'll tell you this, I will not let some kid to rattle about your whereabouts just so he can show off to others"

"You call him kid and yet he's not much older than you, I fail to see the difference in recklessness that you two showed just now."

"There is a difference daddy. He's got nothing to loose but much to gain if he exposes you to others and by him doing so, I will loose you. I have that in mind every time I come across someone that thinks he know anything about you, so yes daddy, I am very aware of what just happened." she said and soon where at their door. She turned to him and gave him a kiss on his deformed cheek as always and went inside.

"Child, I don't know if I feel proud or concerned" he said to himself after a while in silence. Her words were very true, and yet, so unreal to realize how much his little girl has been protecting him all these years.


End file.
